mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Rocks (Aerosmith album)
| Recorded = February–March 1976 at Wherehouse and The Record Plant | Genre = Hard rock, blues rock, heavy metal | Length = | Label = Columbia | Producer = Aerosmith and Jack Douglas | Last album = Toys in the Attic (1975) | This album = Rocks (1976) | Next album = Draw the Line (1977) | Misc = | Single 2 = Home Tonight | Single 2 date = 1976 | Single 3 = Back in the Saddle | Single 3 date = March 22, 1977 }} }} Rocks is the fourth studio album by American rock band Aerosmith, released May 3, 1976. AllMusic described Rocks as having "captured Aerosmith at their most raw and rocking." |title=Rocks - Aerosmith : Overview |author=Greg Prato |work=AllMusic |publisher=Rovi Corporation |accessdate=November 22, 2010}} Rocks was ranked #176 on Rolling Stone s list of the 500 Greatest Albums of All Time. It has greatly influenced many hard rock and heavy metal artists, including Guns N' Roses and Metallica. The album was a commercial success, charting three singles on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, two of which reached the Top 40 ("Back in the Saddle" and "Last Child"). The album was one of the first to ship platinum when it was released, and has since gone quadruple platinum. Background By 1976, Aerosmith had recorded three albums: Aerosmith (1973), Get Your Wings (1974), and the breakthrough LP Toys in the Attic (1975), which produced Top Ten hit "Walk This Way" and the popular "Sweet Emotion." Although often derided by critics, the band had amassed a loyal fan following from relentless touring and their ferocious live shows. They also began living the rock-and-roll lifestyle to the hilt, indulging their already considerable appetite for drugs. However, their hedonistic lifestyle did not appear to hamper them creatively; Rocks is considered by many fans, critics and fellow musicians to be one of the highlights of their career. Guitarist Joe Perry later recalled, "There's no doubt we were doing a lot of drugs by then, but whatever we were doing, it was still working for us." Recording and composition In the 1997 band memoir Walk This Way, guitarist Brad Whitford states that the band began work on the album by backing the Record Plant's mobile recording truck into their rehearsal space, named the Wherehouse, and "let fly...We were living the high life and not paying attention to anything except making this record. I had the beginnings of 'Last Child' and 'Nobody's Fault.' Tom bassist had 'Uncle Tom's Cabin' that became 'Sick as a Dog.' We had 'Tit for Tat'...which turned into 'Rats in the Cellar.' We cut all the basic tracks except two there." Producer Jack Douglas later insisted: Rocks was the album where Tom Hamilton and Brad had a lot more input and songs...This was a big album for Aerosmith. It had to make a big statement about how loud and hard they were, how unapologetic they felt about being who they were - this brash, rude, sexual, hard-core rock band. The album's opening track, "Back in the Saddle", recalls the Gene Autry song "Back in the Saddle Again" (vocalist Steven Tyler yodels on the fade) and features the sound of a whip by whirling a thirty-foot cord in the middle of six Neumann mikes and adding a cap gun for the cracking sound effect. A real bullwhip was intended to be used for the whip effects and hours were spent trying to get it to crack. The band members ended up cut up and hurt without making any progress. The song is also notable for the slow buildup of the drum beat and guitar riff in the beginning of the song, as well as the sound effects of a galloping horse. In 1997, Perry explained to Alan di Perna of Guitar World that he was inspired by Peter Green to write the riff on a Fender Bass VI and admitted that he was "very high on heroin when I wrote 'Back in the Saddle.' That riff just floated right through me." Brad Whitford plays the lead guitar part. "Back in the Saddle" also features one of the heaviest and noticeable bass lines by Tom Hamilton. When the song is performed in concert, Steven Tyler often makes more noticeable lyrical and visible references to sex. Although the lyrics, composed by Tyler, were written with the simple idea of cowboys and sex, this song took on new meaning after Aerosmith reunited in 1984 and embarked on their Back in the Saddle tour. Today, the song remains a staple on classic rock radio and in concert. It is arguably one of the heaviest songs of Aerosmith's Top 40 singles, and is cited by rock musicians Slash and James Hetfield as among their favorite rock songs. Hamilton, who had written "Sweet Emotion" with Tyler, collaborated with the singer again on "Sick as a Dog." In 1997 the bassist explained to Guitar World, "I think I came up with the verse part first. And then I did the parts for the intro, the B to E part, and then came up with this little, jangling arpeggio thing...I'm such a Byrds fan; it comes from that." In the same interview Perry added: Tom played rhythm guitar on "Sick as a Dog." I played bass for the first half of the song. Then I put the bass down and played guitar in the end, and Steven picked up the bass and played it for the rest of the song - all live in the studio! One take. In his memoir, Tyler stated that he wrote "Rats in the Cellar" as a "tip of the hat, or an answer to 'Toys in the Attic'...Meanwhile, in real life, 'Rats' was more like what was actually going on. Things were coming apart, sanity was scurrying south, caution was flung to the winds, and little by little the chaos was permanently moving in." Although it was never a popular Aerosmith number, "Nobody's Fault" remains a favorite of the band's, with Tyler calling it "one of the highlights of my creative career" and Kramer insisting "it's some of the best drumming I did." Tyler claims the lyrics have to do with the band's fear of earthquakes and flying, while "Lick and a Promise" is about the band's determination to deliver a rocking live show. "Combination" features Perry sharing lead vocal duties with Tyler for the first time, and the guitarist admitted in 1997 that the song was "about heroin, cocaine, and me" (in his memoir, Tyler calls the line "Walkin' on Gucci wearing Yves St. Laurent/Barely stay on 'cause I'm so goddamn gaunt" the best lyric Perry ever wrote: "It was the truth, it was clever, and it described us to a tee"). "Home Tonight" features Perry on a lap steel guitar as a lead guitar and his Les Paul for the rhythm guitar, and has drummer Joey Kramer, Tom Hamilton, and producer/arranger Jack Douglas performing backing vocals. Of the song Perry recalled, "Steven could always be counted on to come up with some little piano riff that would be our ballad for the record. And that was it." Reception and legacy | rev2 = Blender | rev2Score = | rev3 = Rolling Stone | rev3Score = (mixed) | rev4 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev4Score = | rev5 = The Village Voice | rev5Score = A− }} Greg Prato of AllMusic said that the best songs on Rocks were "Back in the Saddle" and "Last Child", and compared the Joe Perry composition, "Combination", to a Rolling Stones song. He also said the album was more "raw" than Toys in the Attic, and thought overall Rocks was better than its predecessor. Ben Mitchell of Blender magazine, said that the group members' drug-use actually helped Rocks, and he also called the album "raw." In a contemporary review for The Village Voice, Robert Christgau said that with Rocks Aerosmith was doing a good job of imitating Led Zeppelin, and that after Rocks the band began to lose steam. Many musicians have cited Rocks as one of their favorite albums: * Slash says that Rocks was the album that inspired him to learn guitar. * Rocks was one of Kurt Cobain's favorite albums, as he listed in his Journals. * In 2003, the album was ranked number 176 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of the 500 greatest albums of all time. * Mötley Crüe songwriter and bassist Nikki Sixx refers to it frequently in his book The Heroin Diaries. *Metallica leader James Hetfield has identified Rocks, as well as Aerosmith, to have been important influences in his music, stating that Aerosmith was the reason why he wanted to learn guitar. In popular culture *The song "Last Child" is a playable song in the video game Guitar Hero II. *Also released as a 4-channel quadraphonic mix. *"Back in the Saddle", "Nobody's Fault", "Rats in the Cellar" and "Combination" are playable songs on Guitar Hero: Aerosmith. "Back in the Saddle" is the only playable song from Guitar Hero: Aerosmith that appears in Guitar Hero: Smash Hits. *Professional wrestler Chris Benoit used "Back in the Saddle" as his entrance theme in Extreme Championship Wrestling from 1994 to 1995. *"Back in the Saddle" was featured in the movies '' Shanghai Noon, ''Red and The Fighter. Track listing Personnel Adapted from the liner notes Aerosmith * Tom Hamilton – bass guitar, guitar * Joey Kramer – drums, percussion, backing vocals * Joe Perry – guitars, backing vocals, six-string bass, bass guitar, pedal steel guitar, percussion * Steven Tyler – lead vocals, keyboards, bass guitar, harmonica * Brad Whitford – guitars ; Additional musician * Paul Prestopino – banjo on "Last Child" Production * Jack Douglas – production, arrangement, backing vocals on "Home Tonight" * Aerosmith – production, arrangement * Jay Messina – engineering * David Hewitt - Remote Truck Director * Rod O'Brien – assistant engineering * Sam Ginsburg – assistant engineering * David Krebs & Steve Leber (for Leber-Krebs, Inc.) – direction * Pacific Eye & Ear – album design Other * Bob Kelleher (Kelly) - tour director * Mel Baister - associate tour director * Nick Spigel & Henry Smith - road crew Album note *"Dedicated to the memories of Anthony D. Perry and Herb Spar" Charts Weekly charts Singles Certifications References External links Category:Aerosmith albums Category:1976 albums Category:Albums produced by Jack Douglas (record producer) Category:Columbia Records albums